Obliviate
by JN Malfoy
Summary: Draco mencintai Harry, namun dia terpaksa harus menghilangkan ingatan Harry tentangnya. DraRry slash. Oneshot. Rate M for save. Manxman. No sequel. RnR please :) Thanx
**Warning:**

Ini cerita manxman, a.k.a. humu story. Jadi buat yang ga suka mending jangan dibaca n nyesal kemudian trus maki-maki JN buat cerita yang ga mutu.

Harry dan Draco bukan punya JN, tapi mereka punya satu sama lain. Cieeeeeee *naik2in alis sambil godain Draco*. Intinya mereka milik yang tercinta auntie J. K. Rowling, JN cuman minjam doang buat crita ini.

Buat yang ga suka n tetap nekat baca JN ga tanggung jawab kalo seandainya ada review negatif yang JN hapus tanpa perasaan.

Typonya lumayan banyak tapi JN harap masih bisa dimengerti jalan critanya.

Happy Reading, DraRry head ;)

 **-Obliviate-**

 _ **Harry POV**_

"Petrificus totalus."

Adalah kata yang Harry dengar sebelum seluruh tubuhnya membeku dan tidak dapat dia gerakkan sama sekali. Harry menyesal karena membiarkan dirinya lengah, dan tidak memperhatikan sekitarnya. Hal ini membuat Harry mengira-ngira apakah orang yang memantrainya itu memang telah mengikutinya selama ini. Apakah orang itu ingin membunuhnya? Bukankah lebih mudah jika dia langsung menggunakan mantra mematikan, dengan begitu keinginannya tercapai. Atau orang itu hanya ingin mengacaukan pikiran Harry yang sudah dengan susah payah dia perbaiki sejak perang berakhir. Harry tahu dia lelah, dia bahkan lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di menara Astronomi itu, daripada bersama teman-teman yang bersama kembali ke Hogwarts untuk menyelesaikan tahun ke-delapan mereka. Mengulang tahun ke-tujuh lebih tepatnya.

Dan disinilah dia, dengan badan yang membeku kaku menatap langit yang berada di atasnya. Harry yakin dia terjatuh saat orang tersebut merapat mantra pengikat tubuh itu, dan mengakibatkan bagian belakang kepala Harry terbentur dengan lantai dan parahnya Harry tidak bisa merintih kesakitan atau mengusap kepalanya yang sakit. Itu memang sangat menyebalkan.

Tak berapa lama, Harry mendengar bisikan seseorang yang mengakibatkan tubuhnya terangkat dan entah bagaimana bagian belakang kepalanya yang sakit terasa dingin dan tidak terasa sakit lagi. Sepertinya orang itu tidak berniat membunuhnya, pikir Harry. Dan jelas saja ini membuatnya sedikit lega, sekalipun masih banyak pertanyaan yang muncul dalam kepalanya tentang apa sebenarnya yang diinginkan orang itu.

Setelah tubuh Harry berdiri tegak, pandangan Harry berubah menghadap ke arah pintu menara yang sedikit gelap karena tertutup awan. Berbeda dengan posisi Harry yang diterangi sinar bulan dengan sempurna, hingga Harry dapat terlihat dengan jelas oleh orang yang meyerangnya tadi.

Dari arah pintu menara Harry bisa mendengar langkah pelan seseorang. Harry berasumsi orang itu sendirian, karena sejak tadi dia tidak mendengar bisikan suara lebih dari satu orang. Dan dia sangat berharap orang itu bekerja sendirian. Harry tidak yakin dia dapat mengatasi lebih dari itu dengan posisinya yang tidak menguntungkan sama sekali. Belum lagi, Harry harus berusaha mengeluarkan tenaga ekstra untuk membatalkan mantra pada tubuhnya. Dia pernah mempelajarinya saat perang dulu, namun untuk membatalkan mantra dari penyihir lain terlalu sulit dan memakan banyak waktu dan energi. Harry berdoa semoga saja dia berhasil membatalkan mantranya sebelum orang tersebut melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padanya.

"Potter..."

'Hell, NO!'

Mata Harry, satu-satunya anggota tubuh Harry yang bisa dia gerakkan, membulat dengan sempurna saat mendengar suara itu. Itu jelas Draco Malfoy, musuh terbesarnya, atau begitulah asumsi banyak orang sekalipun Harry tidak lagi berpikir seperti itu.

"Aku.." Harry bisa merasakan keraguan dalam suara Draco saat dia berjalan mendekati Harry menjauhi daerah yang gelap di depan pintu menara tadi. "-aku tahu ini salah. Tapi.." lagi-lagi Draco memutuskan kalimatnya tapi masih tetap berjalan ke arah Harry dengan sangat pelan dan hati-hati. Dia seperti takut Harry berhasil bebas dari mantranya dan balas menyerangnya, tapi entah kenapa Harry yakin bukan itu yang membuat seorang Malfoy ragu dengan kalimatnya seperti itu. "..aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu." Draco kemudian berhenti dua langkah di depan Harry.

Saat itulah Harry sadar, telah banyak yang berubah pada Malfoy junior itu. Rambutnya tidak lagi serapih dulu, disisir kebelakang dan menempel dengan sempurna di kepalanya. Sekarang rambut pirang itu memanjang dan dibiarkan saja seperti itu, terlihat disisir tapi tidak seperti Draco yang dia kenal, yang sering dia amati sepanjang tujuh tahun sebelumnya. Wajah Draco pun terlihat kusut, tidak bercahaya seperti dulu, bahkan terdapat kantung mata di bawah matanya. Terlihat jelas bahwa pria itu sering melewatkan waktu tidurnya.

"Aku berusaha untuk dapat menemuimu dengan baik, tapi sepertinya kau sering menghindariku."

Harry terkejut dengan pernyataan Draco, bagaimana dia bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu. Harry hanya tidak pernah lagi makan di ruang utama, selalu duduk di bagian belakang saat satu kelas dengan Slytherin mempermudahnya agar keluar lebih dahulu saat pelajaran selesai, mengambil jalan pintas agar cepat sampai ke menara Gryffindor, dan kebetulan saja Draco sedang berjalan ke arahnya saat sebelum Harry mengubah arah dengan tiba-tiba. Itu tidak berarti dia menghindari Draco bukan?

"Ya Har-ry, kau menghidariku." Mata Harry makin terbelalak karena terkejut mendengar Draco memanggil namanya. Draco melangkah lagi, menyisakan jarak yang semakin tipis antara mereka.

"Maafkan aku karena aku harus melakukan ini, Harry. Aku sudah tak sanggup lagi kalau harus begini terus. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau aku sangat menyesal atas perlakuanku selama ini padamu..." dan benar Draco terlihat sangat menyesal, Harry dapat melihat itu dari raut wajahnya. "..aku..aku sudah mencoba untuk mengacuhkanmu Harry, tapi aku tidak yakin aku bisa. Aku hanya bisa melihatmu dari jauh, dan itu sangat menyiksaku."

Ok, Harry yakin ada yang dia lewatkan tadi. Apa maksudnya dia tersiksa?

"Kau tahu Harry,-" Draco melangkah lagi ke arah Harry hingga Harry dapat merasakan hangat dari tubuh Draco dengan jarak yang hampir hilang di antara mereka. "-aku sudah terlalu lama menahan diriku." Draco akhirnya menutup jarak mereka dengan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Harry dan sebelah tangannya menyentuh jemari Harry dengan ragu. "Aku.." Draco tidak lagi melanjutkan kalimatnya namun menempelkan bibirnya pada leher Harry yang terekspos "Aku menginginkanmu." Dan jika bukan karena tubuhnya yang kaku, Harry pasti sudah mendorong Draco untuk menjauh kemudian mengutuknya dan berlari sejauh mungkin dari pria itu. Tapi sayang, dengan mantra yang mengikatnya Harry tidak bisa apa-apa kecuali membiarkan Malfoy junior itu mengesap, menjilat, mencium lehernya dengan sensual. Dan percayalah, Harry tidak menginginkan itu. Benar. Dia hanya tidak sanggup untuk menolaknya, hingga membuat tubuhnya yang dingin mulai memanas.

'Fuck.'

Seandainya dia bisa melepaskan diri dari mantra itu, dia pasti akan mendorong Draco dan melayangkan kutukan tak termaafkan pada pria itu.

Ya, seandainya.

Seandainya juga dia tidak terkena mantra itu, dia yakin kakinya yang lemas tidak akan kuat menahan berat tubuhnya lagi.

Dan percayalah, saat ini Harry sangat bersyukur dia diserang dengan mantra pengikat itu terlebih dahulu.

 **-DraRry-**

Harry tidak lagi dapat berpikir dengan jernih, merasakan sepasang bibir dingin menempel dan bergerak di atas kulitnya dengan cara yang sangat menarik. Harry yakin dia masih normal, sangat normal. Dia masih mengagumi lekuk tubuh wanita, mengalami mimpi basah bersama wanita, mastrubasi dengan membayangkan seorang wanita yang melakukan itu. Seorang wanita dengan jari yang lentik dan panjang menggenggam miliknya dengan kuat namun lembut, wajah yang runcing dan rambut pirang menatapnya dengan tatapan sinis namun seksi dengan sepasang mata kelabu yang menghanyutkan.

Tidak. Itu bukan Draco. Kalian jangan berasumsi seperti itu. Wanita itu kebetulan saja mirip Draco.

'Oh Merlyn...'

Sekali lagi Harry itu normal. Dia pria normal yang tidak tahan terhadap sentuhan seperti ini. Dia tidak akan mendesah, dan sekalipun dia ingin mendesah mantra itu tidak mengijinkannya. Belum lagi dia yang tidak bisa berkonsentrasi untuk mematahkan mantra pengikat itu. Belum lagi Draco yang mulai menjalarkan ciuman ke wajah Harry dengan sangat lembut. Tidak pernah dalam hidupnya dia mendapatkan ciuman semanis itu.

'Demi Godric. Kumohon hentikan orang ini. Siapapun.'

"Harry.." Draco menarik Harry makin dekat padanya dengan satu tangan yang berada di pinggang Harry. "kau tidak sadar betapa aku selalu berusaha menahan diriku setiap melihatmu untuk tidak mengejarmu, mendorongmu ke dinding, dan menyerangmu seperti ini." Draco memegang belakang leher Harry dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Harry. Jarak antara bibir mereka sekarang sangat tipis membuat Harry dapat merasakan deru nafas Draco yang dia yakin sama cepatnya dengan dekatakan jantungnya saat ini.

Namun seketika jantung Harry seakan berhenti berdetak saat bibir Draco menempel ke bibirnya. Bibirnya memang kaku, tapi entah bagaimana Harry bisa merasakan dengan jelas bagaimana gerakan bibir Draco. Dan jelas saja usaha untuk dapat mematahkan mantra semakin nihil. Kedua tangan Draco sekarang sudah berada pada wajah Harry seakan menahan Harry agar tidak melepaskan ciuman mereka. Tidak perlu memang, karena sekalipun tanpa mantra pengikat, Harry sepertinya sudah terlarut dalam ciuman sepihak itu dan dengan pasrah Harry menikmati setiap sentuhan dari bibir Draco tersebut.

"Maafkan aku Harry.." lagi-lagi kalimat Draco mengejutkan Harry. Sejak kapan seorang Malfoy meminta maaf, dunia pasti mau kiamat. "..aku berusaha untuk mendekatimu dengan benar. Tapi sepertinya kau selalu menghindar dan aku juga sepertinya tidak punya keberanian yang cukup besar untuk mengajakmu berbicara." Satu tangan Draco kembali memeluk pinggang Harry, sedang tangan satunya mengelus pelan wajah Harry. Harry yakin kalau saja dia tidak terkena mantra pengikat wajahnya sekarang pasti sudah sangat merah mendapat perlakuan seperti itu.

"Aku sudah lama memendam perasaan ini. Aku berusaha mengingkarinya namun semakin hari perasaanku padamu semakin bertumbuh. Apa yang terjadi padaku Harry?" Draco menempelkan dahi mereka membuat Harry dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Draco ke wajahnya lagi. Perasaan campur aduk yang sejak tadi memenuhi perutnya makin menumpuk. Dia tidak yakin apa yang akan terjadi padanya kalau saja tubuhnya tidak kaku sekarang. Dan entah kenapa itu membuatnya lega. "Aku tidak bisa menghilangkanmu dari pikiranku. Semakin kau menghindariku, semakin liar mataku mencari keberadaanmu. Dan itu membuatku semakin gila, Harry. Kumohon... bantu aku." Bibir Draco kembali menciumnya dengan lembut, kali ini pada puncak kepalanya, kemudian Harry merasakan Draco memeluknya dengan erat sambil mengirup aroma rambutnya. Dan demi Merlyn, Harry bersyukur sore tadi dia memutuskan untuk mencuci rambutnya sehingga dia tidak perlu merasa risih saat Draco mencium kepalanya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Harry." Bibir Draco kembali menemukan jalannya pada wajah Harry. "Aku tidak yakin sejak kapan, tapi aku yakin aku menginginkanmu lebih dari wanita-wanita itu." Harry bisa merasakan nada pedih dalam suara Draco saat mengatakan wanita-wanita itu. Dia yakin yang Draco bicarakan adalah Cho dan Ginny. Dua wanita yang pernah menjadi bagian dalam hidup Harry meskipun dalam waktu yang singkat. Namun entah kenapa Harry tidak pernah merasakan kehadiran mereka dalam hatinya. Mungkin karena selama ini dia terlalu terobsesi dengan pria yang sekarang memeluknya.

Hei, jelas saja Harry terobsesi. Dia yakin Malfoy junior punya rencana buruk, itulah mengapa dia selalu mengikuti Draco kemanapun. Mengikuti gerakannya, mengikuti pembicaraannya, mencarinya di antara kerumunan siswa Hogwarts. Itu wajar saja, bukan? Dia pernah menjadi death eater, jadi wajar bagi Harry untuk curiga padanya, bukan?

"Maafkan aku, aku..." Draco menciumnya lagi dengan lembut tepat dibibir "aku harus menghapus ingatanmu tentangku."

'NO.' Mata harry terbelalak. Tidak, tidak mungkin. Apa yang akan dia lakukan? Apa benar yang dia dengar? Tidak. Tidak. TIDAK. Harry berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak ingin kau mengingatku sebagai orang yang mengacaukan hidupmu. Aku lebih memilih kau melupakanku, tidak mengenalku, tidak..." tangan Draco beralih ke bahu Harry mendorongnya pelan memberi jarak agar Harry dapat melihatnya lagi. Tapi Draco menundukkan wajahnya sehingga membuat Harry kesulitan melihat ekspresi pria itu. "aku.. rasa aku bisa bertahan jika seperti itu." Draco mengangkat kepalanya, dan hati Harry mencelos melihat pria di depannya itu menangis. "Aku mencintaimu Harry." dan tubuhnya kembali ditarik dan kembali dia dapat merasakan bibir Draco pada bibirnya. Kali ini tidak hanya lembut tapi sedikit memaksa berharap Harry mau membalas ciumannya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku mencintaimu." Draco akhirnya melepaskan Harry dan bergerak mundur kemudian mengambil tongkat sihir dari balik jubahnya dan mengarahkannya pada Harry, masih dengan wajah yang sedih dan air mata yang mengalir. Ekspresi yang sama yang pernah Harry lihat saat mereka hampir saling membunuh pada tahun ke enam mereka. Ekspresi yang berhasil membuatnya terkejut dengan perasaannya sendiri. Harry bahkan memilih untuk menolak perasaannya itu. Perasaan tentang betapa seorang Draco Malfoy sangat penting baginya, bahwa Malfoy junior itu tidak boleh mati atau dia akan kesepian, dan perasaan tentang Harry yang tidak ingin menyakiti Draco lebih dari siapapun, bahkan yang dibencinya. Ekspresi yang akhirnya membuka mata Harry tentang perasaannya sendiri dan membuatnya mulai menghindari Draco sejak itu.

"Tapi lebih baik kau melupakanku..."

'Tidak, tidak, tidak. Jangan lakukan itu...' Harry berusaha menggerakkan kepalanya.

"... daripada kau membenciku, terlebih karena pernyataan bodohku ini..."

'TIDAK. Aku tidak membencimu, bodoh.'

"Aku akan selalu mencintaimu Harry." Tangan Draco gementar saat mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya ke arah Harry.

'Kumohon jangan, aku tidak ingin melupakanmu.'

"Maafkan aku."

'Tidak Draco..'

"Obli.." dan air mata Harry pun lolos dari matanya tepat saat Draco menyelesaikan mantranya.

 **-DraRry-**

 _ **Draco POV**_

Hal ini terlalu berat baginya. Bahkan lebih berat daripada memikul beban menjadi seorang mantan death eater. Menghilangkan ingatan seseorang sangat ilegal, terlebih ingatan yang kau kacaukan itu adalah ingatan dari sang pahlawan dunia sihir, Harry Potter. Seorang yang sudah berhasil menyita seluruh pikirannya sejak tahun pertama. Draco tahu, dia tidak menyukai pria itu sejak awal. Tapi entah mengapa, seorang Harry Potter berhasil menarik hati seorang Malfoy, dan hebatnya tanpa dia sadari.

Perang batin yang dialami Draco kali ini berbeda dari lainnya. Dia mencintai pria itu dan dia yakin cintanya tidak akan dibalas. Seorang Malfoy seharusnya mampu mendapatkan segala apa yang dia inginkan, namun sejak penolakan Harry pada tahun pertama Draco sadar tidak semua daoat dia dapatkan. Sekalipun dengan paksaan. Terlebih untuk memaksakan seorang Potter untuk balas mencintaimu. Itu sama seperti kau mengharapkan Malfoy senior bersikap baik kepada peri rumah. Sangat tidak mungkin.

Karena itulah, malam ini dengan tekad yang bulat Draco memanfaatkan kelengahan Harry untuk menyerangnya. Dia tahu ini salah, tapi dia tidak dapat berpikir lebih jauh dari ini. Dia harus menyatakan cintanya, dan Harry tidak boleh mengingat hal itu. Bahkan kalau bisa lebih baik dia tidak mengingat tentang Draco sama sekali. Ya, Draco sudah bertekad dan malam ini dia akan melakukannya. Harry akan lebih bahagia tanpa dia dalam pikirannya. Harry tidak membutuhkan satu kenanganpun tentang seorang Malfoy, terlebih kenangan tentang kebukuran Draco. Harry tidak akan lagi bertemu dengannya, sekalipun mereka berpaspasan Harry pasti tidak akan mengingatnya. Dan Draco siap untuk hal itu. Baginya itu yang terbaik bagi Harry, sekalipun tidak baginya. Cintanya pada Harry tidak akan terbalaskan, dan dia siap menanggung semua resiko.

Harry harus melupakan Draco Malfoy.

 _ **Harry POV**_

"Obli..."

'No...'

"..vi.."

"Nn..."

"..ate."

"NO."

Dan tepat saat Draco menyelesaikan mantranya, Harry berhasil menangkis mantra itu dengan gerakan yang hampir tak terlihat.

Draco sangat terkejut melihat Harry sekarang sudah berdiri dengan nafas yang terengah-engah sambil menodongkan tongkat sihirnya ke arahnya. Wajah Harry merah dan dia terlihat sangat marah. Membuat Draco teringat wajah Harry saat melawan Voldemort.

"APA KAU GILA MALFOY?"

Draco yang masih terkejut dengan kemampuan Harry yang bisa membatalkan mantranya tidak dapat melakukan apapun kecuali berdiri kaku di hadapan Harry, sama seperti orang yang terkena mantra pengikat tubuh.

"APA HAKMU MENGACAUKAN INGATANKU?"

Kali ini Harry berjalan mendekat ke arahnya sambil tetap menodongkan tongkatnya ke arah Draco. Tatapan Harry masih tajam, tapi entah kenapa Draco merasa bukan dia yang menjadi sumber kemarahan Harry.

"AKU MEMBENCIMU MALFOY."

Dan dengan sekali gerakan, Harry melempar tongkat sihirnya ke sembarang arah dan mendorong Draco dengan keras hingga bagian belakanganya menabrak dinding menara dan menahan pria itu disitu dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Aku membencimu..." Harry mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Draco. Tangannya yang berada diatas dada Draco berhasil merasakn detak jantung pria itu yang semakin tidak karuan. Terlebih saat Harry mengunci tatapan mereka. Harry dapat melihat tidak hanya ketakutan pada mata Draco, tapi juga kesedihan. ".. ferret idiot." Akhirnya setelah berhasil menahan diri sekian lama, Harrypun menyerah pada keinginannya. Dengan keraguan yang menipis Harry mencondongkan wajahkan ke arah Draco dan mempertemukan bibir mereka kembali dalam sebuah ciuman. Saat dia mulai menggerakkan bibirnya diatas bibir Draco, tanpa sadar Harry mendesah lega. Entah karena apa jelasnya, Harry sendiri tidak tahu. Yang dia tahu, ini adalah hal yang dia inginkan.

Draco yang mendapat perlakuan mendadak seperti itu masih belum bisa memulihkan kesadarannya, hingga Harry melepaskan bibirnya dan kembali menatapnya dengan intens. Dan saat itulah kesadarannya kembali, sehingga sebelum Harry mengatakan sesuatu Draco menarik tubuh Harry mendekat kearahnya dan kembali menempelkan bibir mereka. Dan kali ciuman mereka berbeda, kali ini lebih panas, dalam dan menuntut. Keduanya saling berusaha mendominasi namun Harry tetap menyerah kepada Draco yang dengan lembut menuntun bibir dan lidah Harry untuk bermain bersamanya. Ciuman yang bukan sepihak, tapi ciuman manis yang sangat mereka inginkan itu akhirnya harus diakhiri karena kebutuhan oksigen.

Setelah melepas ciuman mereka, Draco menempelkan dahi mereka sambil tetap memeluk Harry. Kedua mata mereka masih tertutup, mencoba mengingat perasaan apa saja yang menjalar dalam tubuh mereka saat ciuman tadi.

"Aku mencintaimu Harry."

Satu-satunya kalimat yang mampu dibentuk Draco setelah kehilangan akal budinya saat ciuman tadi.

"Aku membencimu, ferret bodoh."

Draco hanya tersenyum mendengar balasan Harry, kemudian menarik pria itu makin erat ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku tahu."

Dan tak berapa lama Harry pun ikut menggerakkan tangannya melingkari bahu Draco sehingga menyatukan mereka dalam sebuah pelukan saat Draco menunduk menenggelamkan kepalanya pada leher Harry dan kembali mengesap aroma tubuh Harry.

"Jangan pernah melakukan itu lagi, Malfoy."

"..."

"Aku..." Harry menarik tangannya dan menenggelamkan seluruh tubuhnya dalam pelukan Draco, mencoba untuk menghafal setiap aroma Draco dan kehangatan yang dia berikan ".. tidak pernah ingin melupakan orang yang kusayangi." Harry bisa meraskan pelukan Draco semakin erat namun membuatnya merasa semakin nyaman, sesaat sebelum Draco menarik kepalanya untuk berhadapan dengan Harry lagi.

"Sekalipun kau melupakanku Harry, aku tidak akan pernah berhenti mencintaimu."

"Kalau begitu, jangan biarkan aku melupakanmu. Aku ingin selalu bisa mencintaimu."

"Tidak, Harry. Tidak akan pernah."

 **-DraRry Happy Ending-**

a/n: Hehe biasa aja ya critanya. Sorry, idenya emang mendadak gitu dan jadilah ff ini

a/dn: Makasih sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca ff JN ini

Review are always please.

Thanx


End file.
